Milikku Seorang
by kuroimo
Summary: Karena dia satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang aku temukan dan aku miliki sendiri. Dibalik penderitaan dan kesengsaraanku, aku temukan surgaku. Ciel's PoV. My first fanfic. I made because nekochan-lovers influence. Wkwkwkwk. Mind to RnR?


**MILIKKU SEORANG**

**By ; KuroImo**

**Kuroshitsuji 1 dan 2 own by Yana Toboso**

**Production by A-1 Picture**

* * *

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Terdengar suara langkah lembut tapi pasti mendekati tempatku.

Semakin dekat, langkah kaki itu semakin melambat.

Tepat disamping tempat ku beristirahat, langkah itu berhenti dan terdengar suara merdu,

"Tuan Muda, sudah pagi."

"Hm…", aku hanya menjawab singkat sambil membuka mataku.

Kulihat wajah rupawan itu menunduk melihatku.

Sebastian Michaelis.

Butlerku.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi."

"Oh ya? Maaf kalau saya terlambat membangunkan anda."

"Aku mau minum teh."

"Sudah saya siapkan, tapi pakaian anda—"

"Aku haus."

"…Siap, Tuan Muda," katanya sambil berbalik mangambil teh pagi yang selalu dia siapkan sebelum aku bangun.

"Pagi ini saya sudah menyiapkan Chamomile Tea ditambah sedikit lemon."

"Hm…"

"Silahkan," kata dia sambil memberikan cangkir kosong yang hanya penuh dengan aroma Chamomile lembut.

_Ya, sudah beberapa bulan sejak aku menjadi iblis._

_Aku tidak bisa makan dan tidur layaknya manusia biasa. Walau terkadang memeramkan mata untuk sekedar istirahat dari kenyataan yang terjadi._

_Aku meninggalkan semua milikku._

_Mansion, kekayaanku, nama baikku, maid-maid ku yang berisik tapi selalu kurindukan, teman-temanku dan Elizabeth._

_Tunggu…_

_Apa benar semua milikku?_

_Mansion dan kekayaan yang menjadi milikku karena warisan orang tuaku, maid dan teman yang dikumpulkan oleh Sebastian dan Elizabeth, gadis yang dijodohkan orang tuaku._

"Hahh…" aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Ada yang salah dengan teh nya, Tuan Muda?" tanya Sebastian mengagetkan aku.

Sedikit mendongakkan kepala, terlihat wajahnya sedikit bingung melihat aku tidak juga meminum teh buatannya.

"Tidak ada, Sebastian," kataku sambil meminum teh hampa itu.

"Baju anda sudah saya siapkan—"

"Aku mau pakai baju sendiri."

"?", kepala Sebastian sedikit miring. Mungkin karena aku 2 kali lebih egois padanya hari ini.

"Yes, My Lord," dia meletakkan pakaian berwarna hitam itu tepat disampingku dan mundur 3 langkah lalu berdiri tepat disamping meja tidurku. Diam mematung sambil tersenyum melihatku.

Aku langsung menyibakkan selimut dan berdiri. Membuka kemeja tidur ku perlahan, setelah aku telanjang penuh, ku buka lipatan halus kemeja putih dan celana ¾ berwarna hitam.

Sedikit kikuk aku memasang kancing kemejaku, tapi aku yakin aku bisa pas memasangnya. Lalu celana itu kupakai sambil memasukkan kemeja kedalamnya. Perlahan aku ambil jas hitam dan memakainya dengan hati-hati agar kemeja putih ini tidak lecek. Saatnya dasi…

"Hah?"

_Aku lupa._

_Aku tidak bisa pakai dasi._

"Hihi…" terdengar suara tertawa kecil dari sampingku.

"Sebastian, siapa yang—" belum aku marah karena melihat dia menertawakan kebingunganku, tangannya yang halus sudah menarik dasi dari jari-jariku.

"Tuan Muda, saya siap menerima apapun perintah Tuan," katanya sambil menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak tahu caranya! Dan siapa yang suruh kamu tertawa?" marahku dibalik wajahku yang memerah.

"Maaf," katanya sambil mendongakkan kepalaku dan membuat simpul dileherku.

Wajah kami sangat dekat. Hampir bersentuhan. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan helaan nafasnya di leherku. Dan itu membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

"Sepatunya,Tuan Muda?" tanyanya sambil menunduk mengambil sepatu.

"Aku bisa kalau sepatu!"

"Baik," katanya sambil kembali berdiri di samping tempat tidurku.

Butuh beberapa menit untukku memakai baju secara sempurna. Pekerjaan yang bisa diselesaikan dalam hitungan detik oleh Sebastian.

Sambil tersenyum dia mengambil pakaian tidurku dan melipatnya.

"Sarapan—"

"Aku tidak lapar, nanti saja."

"Baik."

Dia menjawab tanpa jeda, tanpa hela nafas bahkan tanpa berkedip.

Apa ada hal yang bisa aku lakukan sendiri tanpa dia?

"Ano…"

Dia berbalik mendengar kata yang keluar dari bibirku.

"Ia, Tuan Muda?" katanya sambil memeluk kemeja tidur yang sudah dia lipat rapi.

"Apa aku akan benar-benar menjadi iblis seperti kamu?"

"…"

"Maksudku, makan jiwa manusia dan sebagainya…"

"…"

"Sebastian?"

"Hmm…sebenarnya saya tidak mau Tuan Muda seperti itu. Tapi itu semua tergantung tuan muda—"

"Tapi kalau aku tidak makan jiwa, aku yang akan menderita kan?"

"…"

"Sebas—"

"_Yes, My Lord_."

Jeda hening diantara kami terasa menyakitkan.

Hanya kicau burung dan cahaya sinar matahari memenuhi kamar dari mansion kecil yang kami huni semenjak jadi iblis.

Jauh dan sangat jauh dari mana-mana.

_Jujur aku merasa seperti melanggar perjanjian dengan dia. Tapi bagaimana, aku bangkit lagi dari mati sebagai iblis. Aku tidak mengerti…tapi…_

"Maaf…"

"Tuan Muda?" bingung Sebastian.

"Maafkan aku…"

"…" aku bisa lihat Sebastian sedikit membelakkan matanya melihatku.

"Aku sendiri masih belum paham. Aku harus bagaimana dan harus apa. Walau aku terima keadaan ku sekarang…"

"…"

"Aku…entah mengapa…masih merasa bersalah karena melanggar perjanjian. Harusnya aku mati dan jiwaku di makan olehmu. Tapi sekarang aku masih hidup dan kau tidak akan bisa makan jiwaku. Bahkan aku pernah menuduhku…yang meng…hancu…rkan hidupku…"

Suaraku makin lama makin melemah.

Wajahku makin memerah.

_Aku malu._

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…katakan sesuatu Sebastian."

"…anda sebegitu inginnya saya makan?"

"Bukan begi—"

Kata-kataku terpotong, nafasku tertahan bersamaan dengan ditariknya daguku keatas. Memaksa wajahku melihat keatas dan kulihat wajah Sebastian hanya seinchi di hadapanku.

Dan bibir kami bertemu.

Sebastian menciumku.

Kami berciuman.

"…"

"Tuan Muda?

"…"

"Tuan—"

"SEBASTIAN!", aku berteriak kencang.

"Ia?"

Wajahku memerah, badanku memanas, bibirku gemetar, kakiku goyah…

"Ap…apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Apa?"

"Tadi…"

"Saya memakan Tuan Muda."

"Hah?"

"Itu cara iblis memakan jiwa para korbannya. Anggap saja tadi saya sudah memakan jiwa Tuan Muda. Semua ini yang salah bukan Tuan Muda, tapi saya yang ceroboh dan banyak hal-hal dan orang yang ingin sekali memakan Tuan Muda."

"…"

"Memang benar, saya selamanya tidak akan bisa memakan jiwa Tuan Muda. Tapi, bila saya makan jiwa Tuan Muda dan anda mati, saya tidak bisa melihat wajah anda yang luar biasa ini kan?", katanya sambil tersenyum melihat wajahku yang memerah.

"Hah? Sebastian!" teriakku sambil memukul perutnya beberapa kali.

Tanpa diperintah dia menggendongku dan menempelkan keningnya pada keningku.

"Kenapa kamu kurang ajar? Sebastian!"

"Saya akan bersama Tuan Muda selamanya."

"…"

Aku hanya bisa melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya yang kokoh, dia tersenyum dan membawaku keluar ruangan. Dan aku memang tidak menemukan hal yang bisa aku lakukan tanpa dia.

Karena dia satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang aku temukan dan aku miliki sendiri. Dibalik penderitaan dan kesengsaraanku, aku temukan surgaku.

Di dalam dirinya

Butlerku.

Sebastian Michaelis.


End file.
